Your Gay Gryffindor Admirer x
by TheHalfBloodVulcan
Summary: Severus Snape is getting letters from a not so secret admirer.  Complete. Snarry :D
1. Chapter 1

"Class dismissed."  
Professor Snape fell back into his chair as soon as the last idiotic 6th year left his dungeon classroom. After a few minutes of closing his eyes and breathing slowly, he sat up straight and looked indifferently at the pile of test papers on his desk.  
He picked them up to take them to his office/living quarters and half-turned before a Slytherin-green piece of paper folded in half caught his eye. He put the papers down to the right of the mysterious green whatever-it-was and reached cautiously to pick it up, expecting it to explode as a prank from the Weasley twins.  
It didn't explode as he touched it, neither did it do anything. It was just an ordinary piece of paper. He quickly examined it from every angle, just to be sure, then sat back in his chair and opened it.

This is just because I couldn't keep it secret any longer. The thought of keeping it within me and not having anyone to tell who would understand, filled me with dread and made my stomach feel like it was rolling around in my body.  
Anyway, getting to the point.  
Professor Snape, I think I love you.

~ Your secret, yet in a way, not so secret, admirer x

Snape stared wide eyed at the letter. He had no idea how to react to this type of thing. Many thoughts rushed into his head:  
This was most likely the work of a student. They had called him Professor, after all.  
Therefore this had to be a joke.  
But what if it wasn't a joke?  
Of course it's a joke, who would love me?  
What if someone is attracted to unemotional, student-hating Slytherin professors?  
Don't be ridiculous, who would be attracted to that?  
There will be someone...  
There won't be many, so what's the possibilty of meeting one?  
It could happen.  
Who am I kidding? I've haven't been attracted to anyone since Lily. Well... unless that includes...  
No. Be quiet.

Snape again picked up the test papers and put the note on top and entered his room. But instead of marking them, he fell onto his bed and slept until morning.  
First lesson was with his 6th year Gryffindor/Slytherin class, the same class as last lesson the day before.  
"Quiet!"  
The class obeyed.  
The lesson went by fast. Snape made Longbottom try and answer questions to amuse himself. But he couldn't help but notice that Potter hadn't done anything out of line yet. Snape eyed him suspiciously, but a bubbly feeling in his chest stopped him.  
What was wrong with him? He knew what was happening but he didn't know why.  
In the next lesson with the same class, Harry was still as well-behaved and hard-working as the last time.  
Snape again taunted Neville and spent some time looking over Harry's shoulder. He studied Potter's work, not finding a single mistake in it, but he also took notice of Potter's writing. It was different to the letter, but he crossed his t's and dotted his i's the same. Of course he could've purposely changed his handwriting for the letter so Snape wouldn't recognise it.  
Harry knew Snape had been standing behind him for at least ten minutes now.  
"Something wrong, Professor?"  
"Hmm? No, Potter. Get on with it!"  
He briskly walked away and shook the thoughts out of his head.  
That night he again found a green slip of paper with the same handwriting as before.

Professor,  
Over the past couple of days, I began to regret my decision to tell you.  
After all, I am a student, you are a Professor. A rather sexy one at that, mind you.

Snape felt his inside clench and his cheeks go red.

Also, judging by what I know of you, you don't seem the type of person to be in a relationship or express any "nice" emotions. I'm sorry if that's not the case, but you do come across like that. And yet I'm still in love with you. Sometimes I think there's something wrong with me for liking you, but I couldn't care less.  
I do love you, of that I'm certain.  
I would really like it if you could reply to me, to tell me if I'm wrong about anything? Or maybe tell me if you like anyone at the moment? And your sexual orientation? Sorry if I went too far there.  
I don't know. Don't feel obliged to.  
If you do, just leave it behind one of the portraits outside the Gryffindor common room (yes, I am a Gryffindor, which makes it even less likely for you to like me back, I know), and don't wait for me to come and get it, because then I won't be secret anymore.

~ Your increasingly not-so-secret Gryffindor admirer x

Snape fell back onto his bed, utterly gobsmacked. This Gryffindor student was sure that they were in love with him- a Slytherin Professor of whom they got the description spot on.  
Against his brain telling him not to, he wrote a letter to the mystery student, hoping it was who he wanted, snuck out at night and placed it behind a portrait by the Gryffindor common room. But against the letter's warning, he stayed hidden, watching for anyone. He waited for ten minutes before he thought he saw the portrait move slightly. But he blinked it off as his tired eyes twitching. After another twenty minutes he decided to quit and went back to his room to get as much sleep as he could.  
Harry got back into his bed and tucked his invisibility cloak underneath it. Then he opened the yellowish-white parchment he had found under a sleeping portrait.

Look, whoever you are, I'm flattered that you feel like that, though I am rather uncomfortable about it. You are right, I am the sort of person who would not be in a relationship, not because I do not want to be, but because I am a very awkward person around other people. This usually holds me back from getting to know people and vice versa.  
To answer your second question, yes, I do like someone at the moment. But it is illegal as this person is a student, and I cannot believe I'm saying this but, I really hope that student is you. And yes, that means this student is a Gryffindor.  
It actually took me a while to get to terms with my feelings towards this particular student, for reasons that are obvious if you know/are the student.  
And to answer your third question, I have been out as homosexual since I was nineteen, so I really hope that if you're not the student I like, that you are at least a male.

-SS

Harry stared at the parchment with his mouth hanging open. Snape could actually like him. He was in Gryffindor. And it would be perfectly understandable for Snape to be confused and reluctant about liking him. Though I suppose there could be many other Gryffindors who Snape has a problem with. Which was all Gryffindors.

The next lesson with the 6th years came the week after.  
"Today we will be making the redolence potion. If made correctly, it will turn a certain colour depicting your current mood caused by things surrounding you. I will come around the classroom once your potions are made and tell you what you colour means."  
After thirty mintues Snape looked around the class to see if there were any Gryffindors he could interrogate when he spotted Harry Potter chopping faun grass with what looked like determination. He was working at the same pace as Hermione Granger, and they were both 10 minutes ahead of where he'd expected the class to be by now.  
"Potter!"  
"Yes, Professor?"  
"Don't play innocent with me, boy. Why and how are you working so fast?"  
"I... I just am, Professor. You told us to make this potion, so I'm making it. Am I doing it wrong?"  
"Ridiculous! You must be taking something to put on the level of Granger here. You've been acheiving the same marks as her for the past week now!"  
"No, sir. I'm really not."  
"I will leave it for now, Potter. But if I find out that you have stolen one of my potions you will be having detentions every day for the next year!"  
Snape didn't know, but Harry wasn't very threatened by this, he would like to spend more time with Snape, and the only way to do that was detention.  
"Professor?"  
Snape sighed, "Yes, Potter?"  
"You didn't say if I was doing it wrong."  
"No, Potter, you are...", he bit his lip, "you are doing it fine.", he mananged to spit out and stormed away to pick on Neville Longbottom.  
"What was all that about, Harry?"  
"I really don't know, Ron."  
"What an old git."  
Harry felt like opposing this point, but he didn't want to act suspicious, so he just silently nodded.

"Silence!"  
The class again obeyed.  
"By this time your potions should be ready. Five points shall be taken from each person who's potion is not ready."  
Snape started at the front of the class where the Slytherins were sitting and worked his way up and down the columns.  
"Malfoy- black, arrogance."  
Malfoy sneered at this.  
"Crabbe- brown, confusion and stupidity."  
Malfoy and Goyle both laughed.  
"Goyle, yours seems to be brown too."  
At this he stopped laughing, but Malfoy continued.  
He made his way to the Gryffindors.  
"Longbottom- yellow, fear."  
Neville whimpered and Snape sneered.  
"Finnigan- orange, humour. Think something is funny, do you?"  
"No, sir."  
Snape glared at him.  
"Brown- white, obsession and admiration."  
She giggled.  
"Weasley- purple, annoyance."  
Weasley smirked as soon as Snape wasn't looking at him anymore.  
"Ronnie-kins, who are you annoyed at? I hope it isn't me.", Lavender whined.  
Ron just shook his head and she went silent.  
"Potter-", Snape looked uncomfortable and surprised at Harry's cauldron, and passed it without saying anything else, coughing before he spoke to Hermione.  
"Granger- green, envy."  
She stayed quiet.  
"Hey Hermione?"  
"Yes, Ronald?"  
"Who are you jealous of?"  
"No one!"  
"Miss Granger! I would appreciate it if you didn't shout in my lessons. Ten points from Gryffindor, as well as the fifteen taken from unfinished potions."  
The Gryffindors groaned and the Slytherins snickered.  
"And ten points from Slytherin for the two unfinished potions."  
All of the Slytherins' smiles dropped at exactly the same time.  
Snape turned to see one smiling Gryffindor staring at him in a daze.  
"Potter!"  
Harry snapped out of his trance-like status.  
"Detention after class!"  
Harry hid his smile and nodded slowly.

The class left and Hermione and Ron gave Harry looks of apology before they closed the wooden doors.  
"Wait there, Potter."  
Snape went up to his room and came back two minutes later with loads of dirty cauldrons.  
"Right, Potter. You will clean all of these cau-"  
Snape eyes caught sight of something green on his desk, sticking out from under some 4th year test papers. His heart started to beat a bit harder.  
"Something wrong, Professor?"  
Snape opened his mouth to talk but instead just waved his hand in dismissal at Harry, signalling him to shut up.  
He picked up the green card and looked at Harry suspiciously. Harry looked back at Snape in confusion.  
"Get to work on those cauldrons, Potter. I expect all of them spotless in an hour."  
"Yes, sir.", Harry said with a bit too much enthusiasm.  
Snape sat at his desk and opened the letter.

Professor,  
I'm sorry to hear that you are uncomfortable with getting close to people, though you want to. But this has just made me more determined to get to know you better and get close to you.  
Interesting. I suppose you're not going to tell me who this student is?  
And don't worry, no one shall be told about you liking a student, I promise.  
Thirdly, that's the news I was hoping for. Yes, I am male and obviously, due to my previous letters, I'm gay too.  
I'm in two minds of whether to tell you who I am or not. What do you think? By now I'm certain you've got a clue as to who I am, whether that be the guy you're hoping for or not. And of course even though I'm trying to differ my handwriting from my normal one, it still looks quite similar.  
Please write back.

~ Your gay Gryffindor admirer x

Snape smiled at the letter, but quickly frowned again as Harry looked up at him with curiosity. He watched Potter clean his fourth cauldron thouroughly and his heart fluttered. He remembered how hard it was to admit to himself that he was attracted to Potter, and still struggled with understanding why.  
"Professor?"  
"Yes?"  
"You've been looking at me for a while now. Why?"  
"Because, Potter! Those cauldrons aren't cleaning themselves,", though they could, Snape thought and mentally smirked, "get on with it!"  
Snape turned away and silently shouted at himself. Harry smiled and scrubbed the cauldron harder. Even though he thought he loved Potter he still had to act like he always had around him. He was nearly positive that it was Potter writing the letters, so Harry must be a good actor, acting confused, innocent and clueless all the time even though Snape knew he was smarter than most of the idiots he taught.  
After the hour was up Snape walked over to see how Harry had done. There were still two cauldrons left.  
"Alright, Potter. You can leave now."  
"But I haven't finished cleaning."  
"It's fine. You can go."  
"I could stay and finish if you want me to..."  
"Whatever you want, Potter, just hurry up."  
Harry quickly went back to scrubbing the second last cauldron and finished both in five minutes.  
"See you tomorrow, Professor."  
Snape grunted. Harry was being too nice for him not to be the one writing the letters. That was the only way to explain the complete change of attitude towards him and the lessons.  
Snape wrote a reply to the letter and went back to the same portrait to hide it. Then he hid closer to it this time, and watched for any movement.  
Fifteen minutes passed before he saw the portrait move up at the corner. This time he had to act on it. He ran as fast and as quietly as he could.  
Harry quickly put the letter under his cloak and opened it.

Apologies in advance.

-SS

Harry looked confused, but didn't have much time to think about it because he was pushed against the wall by a tall, black figure. He cried out in shock and at the force used to push him, but suddenly went silent as his cloak was pulled off.  
Snape stood with his arms pressed against Harry's shoulders, keeping him from escaping. He stood catching his breath before Harry spoke.  
"Professor?"  
"Yes... Potter?"  
"Am... Am I the student?"  
Snape waited until his heavy breathing had went back to normal and his cheeks had reached the reddest they could possibly go before answering.  
He closed his eyes tight, "...Yes.", Snape breathed with anger and what felt like relief.  
Harry tensed and Snape thought he was going to try and escape, so he let go of Harry's shoulders and hung them down at his sides in defeat.  
Harry's insides went warm and his heart started beating faster.  
"Professor?"  
Snape turned back to look down at him, then he froze as Harry's lips pressed against his and his arms wrapped around his neck. Snape was, as predicted, uncomfortable. But the feeling of finally kissing Harry was too much to give up, so he gave in to temptation and kissed Harry back, moving his lips around Harry's.  
Harry's tongue traced where Snape's lips were closed and Snape opened them obediently. He could feel Harry smile at this and then slip his tongue into his mouth, caressing his tongue with his own.  
Snape pulled away. "Potter..."  
"Professor?"  
"We can't do this. As was previously said, you are a student and I am your Professor, nothing more.", it sounded like it pained him to say it.  
"So teach me, Professor.", Harry said seductively while running his hands down Snape's chest.  
Snape groaned. "You know I would love to, Harry." Harry gasped at his first name being uttered from the mouth of the Potions Master, "But the rules..."  
"Who cares about the rules? I am willing to accept the consequences if they should come."  
"Go to bed, Potter."  
Snape pulled completely away and walked quickly down the hall, thinking how lucky it was that none of the portraits woke up and about what he had just given up. He heard footsteps behind him.  
"Potter, what did I tell you?"  
"I'm sorry, Professor, but I've waited too long for this only to be rejected by someone who actually likes me back."  
Snape sighed. "Harry... we can't."  
"We can.", Harry cupped Snape's face and stood on his toes to kiss him. Snape kissed back again. "See, you want it."  
"But I can't have it. It's against the rules. If someone catches us-"  
"No one will catch us. You can just give me more detentions and we can use that time to be together, no one will catch us then."  
"I don't know."  
"Please? You know you want to.", Harry stroked down Snape's chest again, making him shiver.  
"Fine, Potter! But this won't just be a short term thing, as bewildered as I am to why, I still think I love you, so this will be long term or nothing at all."  
"That's what I've wanted for a while now, Professor.", Harry was sure he saw Snape smile, but it was dark, so he couldn't be sure.  
"Now, Potter. Go to bed, I'll see you in the morning. And remember to act the same in lessons!"  
"Of course, Professor."  
After Harry was out of sight, Snape slumped against the wall, thinking about the worst possible outcomes of what he just agreed to. 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's potions lessons went by smoothly. He still worked hard in them, yet Snape still gave him detentions to not arouse the suspicions of the class. But of course they weren't ordinary detentions.  
They had been secretly meeting for six weeks now, and Harry, being the hormonal teenager he was, was getting impatient.  
"Professor?"  
"Yes, Harry? And I've told you, you can call me Severus."  
"I know, just Professor sounds sexier."  
"Fair enough. What did you want?"  
"You."  
"Well I know that.", Snape smirked.  
Harry chuckled and kissed him.  
"I thought we could play a game."  
Snape looked hesitant, "What sort of game?"  
"Where you play Professor and I play a student in need of punishment."  
"Harry, I-"  
"All you need to do is get into character. Take charge for once. Punish. Me."  
Harry stood up from Snape's lap and pouted seductively.  
Snape went red.  
"Harry, you know I don't feel-"  
"Please? For me?", Harry leaned over Snape, who was still sitting, and brushed his lips against the Potions Master's, breathing out slowly.  
"But what should I do?"  
"Anything you want to do with me."  
Snape thought for a bit, "A strip-tease. Your thoughts?"  
He got just a smile in response.  
Harry shrugged off his robes and let them drop to the floor, which was followed by his sweater-vest. He kicked off his shoes and started to slowly unbutton his shirt, never breaking eye contact with his teacher. Snape sat and watched Harry intently, his breathing becoming increasingly uneven, and fiddled impatiently as Harry slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He wanted to get up and rip it off, making the buttons fly everywhere, but he waited, knowing it would pay off in the end.  
Harry finally pulled his shirt off one shoulder at a time, revealing his toned torso. Snape's breathing quickened as he gazed at Harry's pale chest, noticing the perfect lines that defined his muscles.  
Harry turned around so he was facing away from Snape and undid his belt, sliding it through the loops and then throwing it aside. He swayed his hips gently from side to side, making Snape focus on his arse more than he was before. Harry turned around again and unzipped his trousers, making Snape gasp quietly which didn't go unnoticed by Harry, who grinned mischeviously and pulled his trousers down. He kicked them off each ankle and left them on the floor. He then put his thumbs inside the top of his boxers, pulling them down slightly while moving his hips again.  
Snape was fully hard now and was anticipating what was to come next, thoughts of this being a bad idea now forgotten.  
Harry pulled his boxers down at an excruciatingly slow pace, biting his lip as he watched his Professor's eyes watching him intently. He noticed the look on Harry's face and the fact that he was biting his lip and couldn't help but think it was the most arousing thing he'd ever seen. But his mind quickly went back to Harry's crotch as his boxers finally revealed his hard penis.  
Snape's breath caught in his throat. Harry walked over to Snape and straddled him on his seat, kissing him roughly yet passionately.  
"What now, sir?", Harry said between sucking his neck.  
Snape could only moan in response, so Harry took the lead. He removed Snape's cloak and unbuttoned his shirt. Then he got off Snape, pulling his shirt with him and admired his Professor's surprisingly slim figure which his cloak hid well. He bent over and unzipped Snape's pants. Snape stood up and pulled his trousers off himself, removing his shoes at the same time. Of course this could all be done with one flick of a wand, but it was much more fun this way.  
Harry's hands explored Snape's chest as Snape's hands were buried in Harry's hair. Harry's hands got lower and lower until they were lowering his teacher's boxers.  
"Harry...", Snape said, unsure.  
Harry promptly knelt on the floor and started to stroke the Potion Master's penis with one finger, knowing how to tease him.  
"Harry...", Snape said more urgently.  
Hearing Snape's tone he enclosed his penis with his mouth and started to move up and down, holding the Professor's hips bones in place.  
Snape lost control and began to thrust gently into Harry's wet mouth, both of them moaning. Harry pulled away and the loss of contact made Snape whimper.  
He couldn't believe he was whimpering. For Harry Potter. How things have changed.  
Harry stood up and pushed Snape onto a nearby desk, one he recognised as Draco Malfoy's. He sniggered at the thought of Malfoy working on a desk covered with his and Snape's sweat and possibly something else.  
Snape was flat on the desk and Harry was kissing his way up his torso until he reached his mouth to pull the Professor into another wild but passionate kiss.  
"Top or bottom, Professor?"  
"I don't know. I-"  
"You seem like a bottom to me", Harry smiled, sucked his finger and kissed him again.  
Snape jumped as Harry's wet finger stroked down his body and entered him, not expecting the contact. Harry slipped another finger in, stretching his entrance. Then a third enter and Snape gasped in pain.  
"I don't have to do this, Professor, if you don't want to..."  
"No, I... I want to."  
Harry nodded slightly and nibbled his neck to try and take his mind off the three fingers that probed inside of him. Less than a minute later, Snape was used to the feeling and was now getting pleasure out of Harry's fingers moving in and out of him.  
Harry removed his fingers and positioned himself ready to enter, putting one of Snape's legs on his shoulder for easier access and more pleasure. His tip pushed inside and Snape hissed through his teeth. Harry slowly continued, not wanting to put his teacher in any more pain than was necessary. After Harry was fully inside him, he stayed still, letting Snape adjust to his size.  
Snape was taking deep breaths, "My gosh, Harry, you're massive."  
Harry chuckled, "Why thank you."  
Snape nodded, signifing he was ready for Harry to continue. Harry pulled half-way out carefully and pushed back in. His pace quickened and Snape began moaning in pleasure like he had done with his fingers through hisses of pain, but as it went on and Harry got faster, the hisses disappeared, replaced completely by pants of lust.  
After Harry got a fast yet steady pace, he grabbed Snape's neglected penis and began to pump it in the same rhythm as his thrusts. Snape bucked down into Harry's thrusts, sending him into ecstasy as his spot was hit over and over again. Snape gasped and grabbed onto Harry's arms as he came into Harry's hand. Harry's thrusts became harder, sensing he was about to come as well. He let out a yell as he came in Snape. He continued to thrust, completely ridding himself of his come and dropped onto his teacher's chest, panting like he had just ran a marathon.  
They stayed like that for over five minutes, with Snape stroking Harry's hair, before one of them spoke.  
"Severus."  
"Yes, Harry?"  
"Nothing, I just wanted to say your name."  
Snape shook his head and continued to stroke his hair.  
"So... I never really asked you. Did you know it was me writing the letters?"  
"I had a strange feeling at first that it was. But I shook that off as me hoping it was. But when I found one on my desk in your detention after I was away for two minutes, I couldn't help but suspect you. Plus your changed attitude to Potions was a complete give-away. And that's not even metnioning your Redolence Potion or the way you ogled me in class."  
"I did not ogle you!"  
"You most certainly did. It made me rather uncomfortable, infact."  
Harry sighed, "I'm guessing my pink Potion represented love then."  
"And lust.", Snape smirked.  
"No wonder you skipped mine then.", Harry laughed.  
"Yes, well. I wasn't going to go announcing your lust to the class, too many questions would be asked, you see. Of course the fact that I was extremely uncomfortable at that as well stopped me from speaking."  
Harry laughed again.  
"I better get back to the common room. They'll be wondering what's up if I stay any longer."  
"I can't wait until you're not a student, Harry."  
"Me neither. Though that means I won't have Potions lessons anymore."  
Harry put his clothes back on, gave Snape a goodbye kiss and walked merrily to the Gryffindor common room. 


End file.
